


To Love A Punk Goddess

by Moiraburtz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraburtz/pseuds/Moiraburtz
Summary: What do you do when you fall in love with a badass pixie who has a foul mouth? Jake's trying to figure that out.. ( A better summary coming soon. Ship will be Moira/Jake. Rated T for now, possible M rating in the future. )





	1. Chapter 1

**_Hello AO3! Been wanting to post my stuff here from FFN but haven't found the time to do so until now. Anyway-- I plan on this being as slow burn-y as my little impatient ass can possibly make it, hope you all enjoy this little rarepair!_ **

* * *

 

"Did you really have to drag me to this shit-fest?" The eldest Burton sister whined from the passenger seat of the car, hand reaching down to click the button to unbuckle herself as the car rolled into a parking space. A chuckle could be heard from the driver's seat, causing Moira to cast a cold glare right at Claire. "I'm serious, you know I don't do parties anymore." She added on, then let her head fall back on the seat's head cushion.

"This isn't a party, this is a meet up at a bar. Come on, Chris is waiting in there already, Barry said he'd be a little late." Claire tried her best to enthuse Moira about the gathering, but the young woman wouldn't budge from her position.

"I heard Chris is bringing a few people.. You could meet someone, you do need to get out there." Second attempt and still no movement was made by the young Burton. The older woman hummed in thought for a moment, her lips pursing and features forming a pout. Moira knew that look all too well, it's the same look Claire would give whenever Moira or Polly became rowdy and defiant as kids.

"..Nobody'll judge you if you get a few drinks."

Third attempt, Moira's already getting out of the car, which left Claire to put on a smug grin to show off her victory.

Neither woman spoke another word while they strolled into the already noisy establishment. Despite any attempt at cheering Moira up, she still walked in with quite the sour look. If this was any other day, perhaps she would be happy to be there, but now she's annoyed. She made it clear that she didn't want to get out today, her new job took so much energy out of her. When her family caught wind of her day off, however, they demanded she joined them for a meet up. The bar they planned on going to always had movie showings going on the weekends and for that night, they had scheduled the Jurassic Park movies to play ( including the newest one ). They pulled her straight into that so she could have some fun..

Well, the sister Redfield and a few others did. Barry only wanted to spend time with his daughter, which Moira happily obliged to doing if it could be anywhere else. Hell, she'd even be up to going to a shooting range or something ( don't get her wrong, she LOVES Jurassic Park, but would prefer somewhere else to watch ).

The bar, much to Moira's surprise, was a lot larger on the inside than she judged it to be on the outside. The dark wood bar counter spanned across the right side wall, stopping at the back with a round corner ending it. Meanwhile, the left seemed to be split into three different sections; your typical seating area with multiple tables and two or three little booths at the front, a gaming/pool table area in the back, and in the middle of the two, screened off and darkly lit, seemed to be the space where the movie watching would be taking place.. though, judging from how there were multiple rugs covering the floor and how the lights on top were covered up, this section was meant to be a dance floor.

Even with that, it's.. decent, not as bad of a place as the young Burton expected. She still didn't like it, though.

Despite the building's big size, Chris' build made it easy for him to find. All Claire and Moira had to do was take one good look at the pool table section, and there he stood, watching more so than waiting for his turn to hit the ball next. With the eldest Redfield stood four other men, three of which Moira recognized from the short time she's been in the BSAA, but the other one.. his face appeared familiar, but she couldn't remember him. In fact, after a quick observation, he certainly didn't look like he fit in with the group he hung out with. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Whatever,_  she thought,  _He probably got dragged in here like I did. Poor guy._

"Hey, Chris!" Claire called as they approached. "I see you started the party without us, you couldn't wait a few more minutes?" The youngest Redfield sibling joked before walking up to her brother to give him a quick hug in greeting. Once they finished, he made sure to reach towards Moira to pull her into a side hug. She happily complied, though she put on an act like he was choking her, he in turn put her in a headlock and ruffled her hair as a brother would his sister. To which everyone laughed, save for the bald-headed man she has yet to meet, he just smirked at the two out of amusement.

"More like  _they_ couldn't wait a few minutes." He continued after letting Moira go.

"Bullshit! You jumped at the idea, Redfield." One of them objected.

"Who suggested it?" He countered, staring pointedly.

"Sure as hell wasn't me."

"Alright alright, let's forget that." Claire interjected, a few light hearted chuckles managing to escape. "Chris, aren't you going to introduce us? Who did you bring along?"

"Oh, right." Chris cleared his throat, then started pointing out everyone in the group he gathered. "Claire, Moira, meet Kevin, James, Hal, and.." He paused for a moment at the bald headed fellow, who cocked an eyebrow at the brief, awkward silence. It almost looked as if the eldest Redfield was starting to regret something just then, but after a moment, Chris shook his head and went on. "Jake. He's from out of the country, just moved here a week ago actually."

"Oh, I believe I've heard about you, nice to put a face to the name. Welcome to the US." Claire seemed a little off as she stared at her brother for that first bit she uttered, but still proceeded to welcome Jake. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's something to get used to, Americans are fucking weird." He shrugged, leaning on the pool stick he had. "I got here the day before the 4th of July, you can imagine my damn surprise at all the fireworks."

"Oh god, you picked a bad time to move in."

"Tell me about it."

As the others talked amongst each other, Moira stayed quiet, her piqued curiosity causing her to go into observation mode. So instead of joining in on the conversation, she studied Jake for a short time. Something about him just.. made her feel weird. His stature made him appear to be laid back, calm and collected, his facial features held a smirk and an overall smartass look to them, and.. Okay, she's not gonna deny the fact that he was actually pretty good looking, but that wasn't it.

Suddenly, a bellowing voice broke through the loud talking that echoed throught the establishment, jolting her out of her thoughts and back into the real world.

"Hey, kiddos. Sorry if I kept everyone waiting." Barry's deep voice greeted before he pulled Moira into the typical Burton bear hug. She jumped out of pure surprise at the hug, but soon acted accordingly in an attempt to hide her shock. It seemed as if it worked as he ruffled the hair at the top of her head and let go of her so he could go hug his two other 'kids'. Shit, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't notice, he looked like he had a lot on his mind already. He WAS supposed to have a talk with Natalia's homeroom teacher, maybe something happened.

"It hasn't been that long, Moira and I got here a few minutes ago."

"Really? I was thinking you'd all be drunk before I could walk through the door." Barry joked.

"Some of us were actually trying to get there." The man that Chris pointed out as Kevin lifted his bottle of beer with a cheeky grin.

"You won't be getting anywhere near there with weak shit like that." James laughed, starting a bit of light bickering between them as Kevin took his turn at the table.

"You look like you need a drink yourself, Pops." Moira ignored the squabblers as they argued, turning to her father as she was more interested in seeing how the meeting went. She always kept herself up to date with how her youngest sister was doing, so this subject was bound to come up sooner or later. Plus, Barry didn't look all that impressed, he usually had a proud gleam in his eyes after a PTA meeting for Natalia.. but right now it appeared as if he'd been holding back for fear of spilling his guts. "I take it teach wasn't happy?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

" _Well?_ What about?"

"She said Nat's been acting weird around the other kids lately." While talking to Moira, Barry lowered his voice a tad. A sigh passed through his nostrils when he paused, his eyes rolling as the memory of what the teacher said played in his head. "She hasn't been paying attention in class either, apparently she's spacing out a lot."

"Did she say anything about her grades?"

"Nope, her grades are all A's and B's."

"I also take it the teacher avoided talking about how the other students are treating her?"

"That's the part that pisses me off," Barry huffed. "She said that any bullying she's witnessed was instigated by the kid."

"That's a load of fucking  **horse-shit**." Moira's face formed a scowl, her eyebrows furrowing. God, that entire school should be thanking it's lucky stars that Moira wasn't there for this talk, she would have raised all sorts of hell just hearing that. She's very protective over her sisters, almost more-so than Barry is with all three of them. "Nat would never do such a thing, she gasps if she so much as steps on a flower!"

"I know! If you ask me, it sounds like the bitch is playing favorites with the class.. She was all coo-ey when she talked about one of the other kids."

"Ugh, I hated that kind of shit back in high school.."

"-Hey, Barry." Their conversation was cut short by Claire, who chose to speak up after watching the two talk for a bit. "Do you know what time the movies start up? I'd ask the bartender but I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Oh, uh.." Barry had to think for a second to try and remember what the flyer said. "..Somewhere around six o'clock? Seven, maybe?"

"It's almost that time now, they should be announcing the start any minute." As if on cue, said announcement blared out through the speakers overhead. The lights dimmed a little with it, signalling the fact that the beginning of the movies was imminent. When Moira went to call the guys away from their game, she found that all but one had already put up their pool sticks, leaving the table deserted in favor of the seats in front of the screen. The only one standing there was Jake, he had his back leaning against the surface while his thumbs fiddled with his phone. The face he made at it's screen gave the impression that he wasn't too thrilled with whoever was texting him, so Moira decided it best to leave him be.

"We'll talk more about this later, okay?" Barry whispered when he turned back to Moira. "It's family time, now let's get some seats."

"You go ahead and catch up with Chris and Claire, I'm gonna watch from the bar for a bit."

"You sure?" He quirked a brow at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, go spend time with them." With a wave of Moira's hand, the two went in different directions. Barry went to take a seat next to Claire, and Moira went to take her own seat at the bar.

About an hour later, Moira still held her spot at the bar counter. Her back pressed against the edge of the bar, her elbows propped on either side of her for support, and in her hand was a glass of whiskey she'd been sipping on for a few minutes now. She already had about three small glasses as the movie progressed, so she took her time with this one.

She wanted to be  _buzzed_ , not completely shitfaced, not with family around.

"..I don't know if you know this, but I think you're supposed to be watching the movie over there."

A voice popped up out of nowhere, but with Moira in a buzz because of the alcohol, she didn't jump at all. She only tilted her head to the source of the voice, prying her eyes away from the screen just to see Jake standing a few feet away. This made her lift her head a little more out of surprise, she didn't expect him to join her instead of the people he supposedly came here with.. but that's not to say she was gonna complain. He seemed okay enough, like he'd make good company to drink with, so she wasn't going to tell him off.. yet.

If he tries anything funny.. may God have mercy on him.

"I can see it just fine from here." She shrugged, taking another sip before placing the glass next to her. "Why aren't  _you_ over there? If you're here for a hook up, I don't do shit like that."

"No hook-ups, I swear, I just wanted to order a drink and get my ass back over there, but.." He gestured to the general surroundings, plopping down in the stool next to her's. "..On second thought, I think I'll follow your lead, this might be the best seat in the house. It's got booze, I can see the screen, and it's  _quiet_.."

"Was the big bearded guy talking all the way through?" Moira asked, holding back a smirk as she figured her father would be the culprit.

"How'd you guess?"

"That's my dad. I love him, but he can be fucking annoying.."

"He wouldn't shut up for one second."

"Yep, he's got what we call foot in mouth syndrome.." She chuckled at her own comment, while Jake let an amused look appear on his face. "Now do you get why I've been here since the movie started?"

"Kinda, yeah."

They fell into silence for a few minutes, both sets of eyes glued to the screen. That is, until the bartender showed up to offer Jake a drink, then fill Moira's glass up by request. Icy blues widened at the label of Moira's choice of drink; fireball whiskey. Not the typical drink a young woman such as herself would get.. He liked it, though. She certainly wasn't a girly girl by any definition of the word. No, judging based on the mere minutes he's known her, he's suspecting she's a tough cookie, a cute little badass pixie more like. He actually kind of admired that in a girl.

"Holy fuck, Fireball? Unexpected for a cute pixie like you, but nice."

_Wait,_  he thought, _did I just admit to that-_

"Call me cute again, and we're not gonna get along so fucking well." She glared daggers at the utterance of the word.

"Alright, sorry." Knowing better than to cross boundaries with a lady, he raised his hands up in defense, though his features held yet another tinge of humor to them. Yep, definitely a  _badass pixie._ He'd have to remember that nickname if they ever met again after this.. that hairstyle she has will make for a massive reminder. "Would you prefer badass pixie?"

"That's a lot fucking better." The sour expression on her features changed as soon as that little smirk etched itself into her lips. Now he's starting to get it.

"I thought so." Nickname confirmed.

The bartender arrived with his drink just then, which he grabbed and took a giant swig out of. Moira raised an eyebrow at the action, though she didn't question it. She was doing the same with her first drink, sometimes you need that little rush from going bottom's up with a bottle of booze in order to stay sane.. especially with the group they're here with.

He then took on the same kind of position she did. He turned in his stool, put both elbows on the counter, then stretched his legs out before lazily letting his ankles land on the floor. Her legs may be too short to reach the bottom in this chair, but his were long enough to hit the floor.

"Say, you're probably the sanest person in here.." He began with a sigh. "..do you think you could explain all of.." He pointed to the screen. "That? I only got to see the first one, and don't get me wrong it was fucking great, but.."

"You seriously haven't seen the rest of them?" This took Moira by surprise, she even sat up a little in her seat out of curiosity.

"Nope, I didn't exactly get to see that many movies when I was a kid.."

"Well, shit. Now's your chance to see them, what are you confused about?"

They then settled into a flow of questions and answers. Jake would throw some weird question about certain scenes in the first movie after the scene played in front of them, and Moira would calmly ( yet, somehow excitedly ) whisper her explanation to him as best as she could. She had no idea why he hasn't seen the movies until now, but because she knew she had no business asking him about it, she let it slide. She didn't mind it either, she secretly loved these movies, and will gladly introduce them to anyone who hadn't witnessed them.

"-Oh, oh! The raptor scene, I forgot about this!"

"Raptor scen-?"

"Shh!" She shushed him, pointing to the screen with a strange childish glee at it. She was more happy about the childhood memories this scene had brought up, memories about her and her family gathered around the couch watching old shows.. memories from before her life went to shit for a time. She cherished them with all her heart.

"Y'know, my sister used to scream and hide because of that one." She spoke up after those few moments had passed. "I think she thought raptors were still alive back then."

"No shit? How old were you?"

"We were just tiny kids, she didn't know better, but I thought it was fucking funny."

"You were a bad sister, weren't you?"

"I was good where it counted."

"Sure you were, sure you were.."

"Oh come on, I did a lot of shit for her. The other kids on the playground were too scared to mess with her because of me."

That made Jake chuckle this time, after that little exchange, they went back into the routine they were in previously. As the whispering conversation went on, even Jake started to be giddy with the subject. He was actually loving the movies.. and he was, perhaps, starting to like the guide he had around to explain them.. up until Claire called Moira to come sit next to her. Both of them groaned for a second, Moira kicking her legs like a child before she finally stood up from her bar stool.

"Sorry, family's calling. Think you can watch this on your own?" She teased.

"I think I can manage."

"Good, I'll see you later then.."

"-Oh, before you go." He brought his phone out from his back pocket. A quick frown showed itself when he saw the text notifications he received, but he paid no mind to them once he went to his contacts. "Can I have your number?" He asked straight up, then realized how weird it was to ask without reason, so he swiftly followed it up with; "-I might ask you to tag along if I go to anymore of these things."

"Oh, uh.. Sure." She was a little taken back by the sudden request, but still obliged. Normally, when asked that, she just scoffed and walked off.. but for Jake, she was actually starting to warm up to Jake as a friend. She pulled her own phone out of her pocket so they could exchange digits, then cracked a grin as she put her cellphone back in it's place. "Okay, well.. If I don't see you again before I leave. See you later."

"You too, have fun." He waved his hand at her, doing his best to go back to his usual stoic demeanor.. and hide the blood that tried to rush to his cheeks at his own forwardness. He usually acted so cool around any girl he met, hell, even with Sherry he rarely so much as blushed.. but this girl. This girl made him feel different from the get-go. He couldn't figure out why, either!  _Gah, maybe it's just the fucking booze getting to me_. He cursed to himself.

She gave him a half-assed salute in return, then turned to go join with a very suspicious Claire. The Redfield sister tried to get a few words out of her about the two's conversation, but Moira did not budge, only stating that he was a friend, and that she should watch the movie instead of worrying. Defeated, Claire gave a sigh and brought her attention back to the screen. She'll just have to ask later..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake invites Moira out for a drink after an unfortunate break up, then a surprise bar fight breaks out.

_**( I've split this next chapter up into two parts, both should be posted at the same time as each other so nobody gets left at a cliff hanger ( unlike my last fic lmao ). Hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment if you did )** _

* * *

Almost a full month flew by since that night, since then the same group had met up with each other three times, just like they had that first night, just for some peace from their busy lives. They had gone in a similar fashion as well; Everyone would arrive to chit chat and play some pool an hour or two before the movie started, then once the movie started, they'd all go to their seats and enjoy themselves for a little while. Barry and Chris always commented on the situations or scenes just a bit too loudly for their own good, leaving Claire to sit there either stifling her giggles, or trying to keep them from disrupting the crowd any more than they already had. The little group Chris brought with him changed with each visit save for Kevin and Jake, and the matter of them being rowdy depended upon who tagged along.

While this went on, Moira would somehow manage to sneak her way back to that same bar stool she sat at that night, drink for a little while, then be joined by none other than the scar-faced, shave-headed man she came to be friends with. Just like the first time, he'd ask her if she could help with anything he didn't understand, and she answered mostly anything he wanted to know. When there came to be a question she didn't know the answer for, she'd shrug at it and tell him to keep watching to find out, or that that's just how movies went if something strange popped up.

After a while of that, she'd eventually get dragged back over to the crowd, much to her own dismay. Don't get her wrong, she loved spending time with her family nowadays, but sometimes she preferred to be by herself or in the quiet company of a friend. Of course, she didn't say that to Claire or Barry's face, lord knows if they thought something else was happening they would go a mile a second with their countless prodding questions.. well, scratch that, Barry, however protective he was over his eldest daughter, had come to understand the fact that Moira needs her space, he knows she can figure things out on her own but if she asked for help, he'll gladly step in.

Claire, she's basically Moira's own older sister, she usually let her curiosity get the best of her in situations like these, but she doesn't prod too much if things seem alright. If she asks anything, it's usually either out of pure concern for her friend, or in a joking tone.

The person Moira's more afraid of anyone saying anything to would be her  _blood_  sister. God forbid if she hinted at the subject to Polly..

The young Burton would prefer not to be interviewed in such a manner, especially when she and Jake were only friends. Sure, she liked him, he looked attractive, was funny and all.. but she would rather get to know him than just drag him to the bedroom after barely knowing him for a month. She just doesn't go for that kind of thing, in fact, she hated even hearing about it in high school.

Plus, he seemed to be going through a little something with a certain someone..

Speaking of, Claire actually brought Sherry along to two of those meet ups.. The first time, she seemed to be happy whenever Jake was around or talking to her, they got close to each other a few times, but Sherry seemed hesitant towards the end of the movie night. Moira was quick to pick up on that fact as she watched the two interact, which had her raising a brow at Jake, the action left her wondering what was going on between them. He didn't seem the type to hurt a woman, hell he barely knew Moira for an entire day and already knew that her own wrath was not to be messed with, no matter how  _cute_  she seemed. Something else had to be happening, but she didn't ask anything, it was none of her business.

The second time around, they didn't take one step near each other, practically avoiding any eye contact save for the occasional glance that Sherry tried to throw his way. She looked as though she was sorry for whatever reason, while he would look away and tried to hide his anger and a hint of shame as he talked with the others or fiddled with his phone. Again, Moira didn't ask anything about it, though she had an idea of what might have happened; A break up, or at least something of the sort.

Sherry didn't come back for the third time, Claire said she had other plans, which basically confirmed her suspicions.

Whatever, again, it's none of her business..

Fast forward, Friday night had finally come once again after a week of hard work, and Moira just made it back to her apartment not too long ago. She'd already taken a shower, put on some sweat pants and a tank top, fully planning on staying in, and fell onto the living room couch with a thud loud enough to wake her three 'little shit' pets. Two Rottweilers and a young black kitten all investigated her in their own way, Mila, the female dog, and Night the kitten only pulled their heads up to look at their owner, while Paxton, the male dog, actually got up from his spot next to the couch just to see if she was okay.

He whined at her to get her attention after a moment of silence, so she reached out to give him a few pats on the head to assure him that she was alright. He seemed satisfied by her none verbal way of assurance, because when a few seconds of petting had passed, he then quickly went back to his nap. Unlike his sister Mila, Paxton was Moira's therapy dog of sorts, he always seemed to worry over her whenever she seemed the slightest bit ill or exhausted, and would sit by her whenever she had any nightmares, licking her face to try and soothe her. He was a worry wart at heart, a scary  _looking_  dog that was actually a massive cuddle bear, but Moira wasn't gonna complain about it.

She can't even begin to count the many times he's woken her up from her night terrors.

Once she adjusted to a comfortable spot on the couch, she let Night cuddle up on her stomach before she lazily dragged a blanket onto her legs, then switched her smart TV to the Netflix app. One bored search through the list that came up brought her to continuing Stranger Things from the point where she last saw it. She didn't get to see much more than 30 minutes of it before her phone started to buzz, signalling a text had been sent. She reached over for it ( while being careful not to disturb the sleeping bundle of fur on her stomach ), put in her password, then found that Jake sent three texts.

[SMS from: Jake] hey pixie girl  
[SMS from: Jake] wanna hang out at the usual bar?  
[SMS from: Jake] i could use a drinking bud

She ignored the way her heart skipped a beat for some strange reason. She cocked a brow at the screen ( mostly because of the nickname ), her thumbs hovered over it as she thought about her answer for a few seconds. She  **really**  wanted to stay home and relax for a little while, she rarely got to do that anymore.. then again, a drink sounded like something she could use right now. However, she'd rather it be at a different place, that bar wasn't her favorite place in town. She knew exactly where they could go to have a good time and chill out.

[SMS from: Moira] Sure, I could use a drink  
[SMS from: Moira] BUT. I know a better place.  
[SMS from: Moira] Look up The Inferno  
[SMS from: Moira] Best drinks I've ever had.

"Alright.." She put her phone back in it's spot with the screen still on, then looked down at the long haired cat that snoozed so comfortably on her stomach. "Hate to tell you this, Night, but you're gonna have to hop off soon." The feline gave a meow in response, as if she understood, but only cuddled even more into the fabric of Moira's shirt. She shook her head at the smartass display, her attention then taken away from the cat and back to her phone when it went off again.

[SMS from: Jake] ..a nightclub?  
[SMS from: Jake] didnt expect you to hang out there

[SMS from: Moira] It's both, a club and a bar.  
[SMS from: Moira] We might have drinks and a show too.  
[SMS from: Moira] Dumbass frat boys hang out there on fridays sometimes.  
[SMS from: Moira] They can't handle their drinks, it's fucking hilarious.

[SMS from: Jake] you're a horrible person. JK lol

[SMS from: Moira] Hey!  
[SMS from: Moira] It's not my fault they can't handle their booze.

[SMS from: Jake] you have a point.  
[SMS from: Jake] so, see you there then?  
[SMS from: Jake] i'll be there in 10 tops

[SMS from: Moira] You must live real close.

[SMS from: Jake] i pass it every day omw to work

[SMS from: Moira] Alright, I'll be there in like  
[SMS from: Moira] 15-20?  
[SMS from: Moira] I have to put actual pants on. And other clothes.

[SMS from: Jake] i can relate. lmao  
[SMS from: Jake] see ya

Moira closed her phone, tossing it to the side before she, much to her and Night's collective chagrin, pushed the cat off her abdomen and got up from the couch. Night whined at the movement, to which Moira faux whined right back at her in the same tone. The young woman made her way back to her bedroom with a sigh, snagging a pair of black denim jeans along with a band t-shirt. She didn't wear jewelry that often, but whenever she went out to a bar by herself or a couple of friends, she always made sure to wear one of her spikey bracelets, as well as her lucky skull pendant necklace. She didn't bother with fixing her hair ( she rarely ever did ), only shook her head to get it to fall in the right position.

Satisfied, she topped off her outfit with her black military boots, and went back into her living room to grab her favorite leather jacket. After she filled her pets' bowls up in the case she won't make it back until night, she picked up her phone and keys and shoved them both into her jacket.

She walked outside after giving her pets a pat on the head, then made her way to where she parked her motorcycle. Yep, you read that right folks, Moira's got a motorcycle. A 2015 Harley Davidson Night-Rod special, to be exact. She got it a year after getting her job at the BSAA, when she had enough money to pay for it, and it has been her baby ever since.

She swung her leg over the top of it so she could sit down and strapped her helmet on. She sent a quick text to Jake to let him know she was on her way before she put her gloves and riding scarf on ( boy did she need them, August's usual chill had come early this year ) and, after making sure everything was in proper working order, off she went to her destination.

* * *

[SMS from: Moira] Omw, be there in a few.

Jake peeked at his phone from his pocket just to see her text after dealing with the bouncer at the front door, who carded everyone who entered the doorway. For a second it looked as if the bouncer would have given him a bad time, only for a yell to come from inside, followed quickly by a few loud smacks. The man looked over his shoulder so he could shout a question about the situation. He sighed, then let Jake on through so he could go see what happened.

It was only about 7 or 8 at night, and as you can probably tell, the place was already quite lively, people were on the dance floor dancing to whatever the DJ had mixed up. Off the bat, he didn't think the place would be his type to haunt.. until he saw the bar at the left side of the building. He headed straight for that while ignoring the couple of stares he got as he passed through the crowd. On the way there, he spotted what could've been the source of the sounds he heard; a man scowling at the end of the bar, rubbing at the almost crimson hand print displayed on his cheek. At the opposite end of said bar, stood the woman he presumed had given the guy that mark. The bartender was making sure she was alright, offering a free drink and asking if she wanted him out of the building, but the woman said it was okay and took the free drink.

If Jake wasn't so down, he would have laughed at the guy. He knew the look he had on his face, he's seen many rejected perverts with it.

He went ahead and ordered his usual drink preference, not one to wait for anyone or anything, and was pleasantly surprised by the speed at which his drink had been served. He took it with a grateful nod to the bartender ( keeping in mind that he should tip the poor guy ), then went to take a big gulp from it. He barely paid any attention to the taste as he downed his first gulp, not that it was a bad one, he just needed something to soothe his nerves as soon as humanly possible. See, this migration to America that he made hadn't quite gone as planned. He came here for two things; 1. To get out of his own country, and 2. To finally be with Sherry.

The latter didn't pan out as well as he hoped it would. Not even two or three weeks after he moved in to his own apartment, she left him in favor of her job. No warning or anything at all, just a text saying 'I can't do this, I need to focus on my career'. She never answered any of his calls for a whole week after that, and by the time that second movie night came around, he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Now, he didn't know what to do, he didn't have anything holding him here, nor did he have anything pulling him back to his home country. Sure, his job here was nice, he didn't have to hurt anybody anymore, but he already has enough money to be able to take care of himself and about twenty other people and still live comfortably. He guessed he could try making it out here for another year before deciding, but.. if nothing improved, he'll probably travel the world on his own.

Just as he finished thinking over his situation for the umpteenth time, he glanced out the window to see someone pulling their motorcycle up into a parking spot right outside the bar's large window. For a second, he didn't know who the hell they were, just that they had a pretty sweet bike. Their jacket looked awfully familiar, though..

Then they took their helmet off, and he almost spit his drink when he saw that face along with that messy pixie hair.

"What.. the hell?" He had no idea Moira had a motorcycle, and a  _damn_  good one at that. He almost thought she didn't even have a vehicle at all, which in hindsight, asking her if she needed a ride probably would've been a good idea. He gawked at the beauty she drove in on, then went on to do the same to her, and it seemed as though his little.. whatever feeling it was, had grown the slightest bit for her after making this discovery.

She walked on in, giving a wave to the bouncer who gave her a smile in greeting. That made it obvious that this place happened to be a regular haunt for her, despite the fact that it certainly didn't seem like the type of place a person like her would frequent. She looked over the crowd of people, as if in search of tonight's drinking partner. When her eyes landed right on him, she all but smirked at his surprised expression as she jokingly strut over to where he sat.

"What's with the look?" She questioned, her tone turning into one of faked annoyance. "You look like you've seen a fucking ghost."

"I.. I-uh.." As he watched her plop into her seat and give him that smug look, he flat out stuttered. This was the first time in so long that he had actually been left speechless. Utterly speechless. He had a ton of trouble even forming a witty comment to reply to her with, it's rare that anything at all left him like this. It's normally him that's the one being so smug, my how the tables have turned.. "Holy  _fuck_ , Pixie girl! I didn't know you had a bike like that."

"Yep, I'm just filled with surprises, huh?"

"I'd fucking say so, what brand is it? Harley? I can kinda see the logo."

"Correct, and that baby is worth every single penny I saved up just to get it."

"I bet it is. It's just..  _Bad. **Ass**_!" He couldn't go through the wall and look at it up close and personal, but he could see some of the specs of it from where he sat. Boy, was he impressed. If he wasn't opposed to dealing with the bouncer again, he would have jumped up and gone to inspect it.

"Ah, Burton!" The man behind the counter suddenly called as he came to check on Jake.

"Georgie! Hey, dude." Moira answered with a cheery voice. She held a closed fist out, which he bumped when he could reach it. "Can I have my usual, please?"

"I'll be right on it, ma'am!" He turned right around in search of her drink after they finished talking. Moira's focus went back to Jake when she paid for the drink that the bartender placed infront of her, watching him as he recovered his usual cool demeanor. She won't soon forget the surprise that snuck it's way onto his face when he saw her, she loved surprising people like that.

"So, got any special reason you wanted to go out tonight?" She had to admit, it was kind of odd for Jake to up and invite her out for a drink when they've only known each other for a short time. Though.. judging by the look he held on his features before he saw her hop off her bike ( she could see straight through the glass window ), it seemed as if he just needed a normal night out, and a distraction from the possible heart break he still felt. Again, she only assumed it, but she had a feeling her assumption was correct.

"What, do I need a reason to have a drink with a friend?" He jokingly scoffed at the question, his eyes shifting a little, but Moira could see he was trying to hide a few emotions that stirred up.

"Nah, not really." She shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the subject in hopes she could pick the cheery mood back up. "Never mind, did I miss any  _'shows'_  before I got here?"

"Again, you're a  _horrible_  person, aren't you?" A few chuckles escaped him as he made that playful jab at her, thankful that she didn't seem to catch on to his emotions ( she did, but oh she hid it well ). "Some pervert got the shit slapped out of him before you got here, but other than that, you didn't miss much."

" _'Didn't miss much'_? Come on, that would've been fucking hilarious."

"Oh it was, trust me. You could see a red hand-print on his cheek. She got him good, almost knocked him out before he decided to fuck off."

"Holy shit, seriously?! Is he still here?"

"Yeah, he is, we'll probably see more of his shit. I can see what you mean by it being dinner and a goddamn show here.." He winked at her, then smirked at the giggle he received in return. "The bartender gave that girl a free drink, I was impressed."

"Oh yeah, Georgie normally rewards people who put dickheads in their place." So long as they could prove it was self defense, Moira meant to add, only she interrupted herself with a gulp of her almost neglected drink. "-Another reason this place is fucking awesome, the bartender and the bouncers don't give a shit about pervs, if a fight breaks out they tend to just toss them out once they get their asses beat. I think they even have a sign up for that.."

She paused and glanced over the art covered walls until she pointed to a sign near the entrance, high above but in perfect sight. It read in bold letters:  _'CAUTION: DON'T BE A DILDO. DILDOS MAY BE SUBJECT TO GETTING F****D UP AND THROWN IN THE TRASH.'_  A convenient little  _'Help keep our area clean!'_  sign was placed next to it, almost as if it was meant to emphasize the point that that kind of behavior would not be defended in the establishment. Jake couldn't help but to laugh at the way they worded it, and Moira proudly smirked at it.

"Good to know."

"Believe it or not, I was the one who helped them pick that out."

"Oh, I believe it." He wasn't at all surprised by this fact, hell he would've been had she not had anything to do with said sign. He actually liked that about her, a lot.

The night continued on like that for about two hours, with their own witty banter getting shot back and forth, and the more they drank, the better said banter became. They even started playing a little game of truth or dare to pass the time ( and, secretly, to learn more about each other ). Soon enough, any anger or sadness Jake bottled up had washed away for a little while, although he thought that was due to the fact that the drinks they had were working their magic on him.

Jake also kept a close eye on the man who got a fresh red mark on his face earlier. The perv kept on creeping on girls, testing his limits and going on to sulk in his corner when he got rejected. He seemed to keep to the other side of the establishment, only branching out when he saw someone he thought he could fool. He never looked down the bar's stool for a target, which Jake and Moira both felt sort of grateful for, until a small group of guys that looked to be his personal friends joined him. They were just as obnoxious, if not more. The two would be lucky if they didn't have an encounter with one eventually.

"-Oh that was a damn good one, you have to admit." Jake laughed lightly at the truth he had just completed, which entailed him recalling the most embarrassing, yet funniest encounter he had while on a date. Moira couldn't really believe it, but still laughed at the outrageous way he told it. "Okay now, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"..Hmm." Moira acted as though she were weighing her options. She'd already done a few silly dares that night, each one kind of more ridiculous than the last, so she decided to give that choice a rest for a bit. What hurt could one truth do? "Truth. Go ahead, I'm an open book right now."

"If you say so.." Jake had somewhat of a mischievous grin on his features, even if he was disappointed that she didn't go for dare again, he had a few questions he could ask her. One that wasn't.. all that appropriate, but with the growing amount of alcohol they consumed, his filter switched itself off long ago. "What's the deal with you and Redfield's sister? You two have a thing going?"

"What?" Moira raised one highly confused eyebrow at the question. She wasn't angry at it, she didn't really care what anyone thought about her friendships, so her answer was simple. "Nah, nothing's going on there. Both of our families have been through some hell together, so we're more like sisters if anything." She gave her answer with a shrug of her shoulders. She had nothing to hide there, the Redfields and Burtons were a family of their own, simple as that.

"Also, trust me. The girl may be a mentor to me, but I'm not Piers. I'm not a fucking puppy."

At that, Jake made a mock barking sound that they both collectively laughed at.

"Good girl!" Now that one wasn't meant as a joke, his mind hadn't registered it as one at least, yet Moira still giggled at it. He only joined her once he realized what he said, then grew a little serious with his next question.

"So, you're not..?"

"Nope, free as a bird right now."

Wow, why did he feel kind of relieved by her answer?

"Okay, your turn mister."

"..I'll go for truth."

"Since you asked  _that_ , I'm gonna ask this; Were you and Sherry a thing?"

That inquiry was met with nothing but a somewhat thick silence. He froze up at it, his eyes gazing straight down into the liquid in his glass. The reaction almost made Moira feel bad, the low lights of the bar couldn't hide the way her smirk fell into a frown, thinking she may have crossed a line. Then, as if it didn't even phase him, he straightened up once he thought his answer over. Hey, she did have a point, he asked about her and Claire, it was only fair that she asked about..  _Sherry_. The subject seemed to be inevitable anyway, as his luck would have it.

What should he even say? Should he make up some bullshit story about it?

No, she'd probably just hear the real story from Claire anyway. Might as well tell the truth.

"We dated a few weeks ago, we got together when I moved here." His voice held no more humor to it. Moira could only purse her lips and let the tiny bout of guilt soak itself in as he continued. "We.. she just didn't have time for the relationship."

"Ah.. shit. Man, I'm sorry-"

"Don't, you're fine." He stopped her before she could complete her apology. No need for her to say sorry, he knew he also crossed a line with his own truth or dare prompt. Again, only fair. "I had to talk about it sooner or later, I guess.."

"..Well, I still shouldn't have asked-"

"Well, hello there baby."

Interrupted once again, Moira felt a sudden, strong bout of nausea at the piss poor attempt of a seductive greeting, and even more so at the hand she felt placed on her shoulder. Oh, of course, someone from that group just had to walk up at a time like this, just when Jake and Moira weren't watching them to see what girl would reject them next. It wasn't the same guy who got the crap smacked out of him, so he hasn't learned his own lesson quite yet. This is the only downside to coming to a club such as this one, sometimes you're the unfortunate target of a nauseating guy trying to get some.

"Sorry, but the only guy in my life that calls me  _baby_  is my dad, but even he isn't protected from getting a punch to the fucking nose." She grabbed the hand and forcefully pried it off of her shoulder. Jake all but glared at the stranger, having to resist getting up and shoving the guy with every fiber of his drunken being, and one glance at Moira showed that she was in the exact same state.

"Woah, feisty one aren't you?" Not once looking the man in the face after talking, she did her best to avoid confrontation, though her patience could easily slip if he took it a step further. She knew the guy had some strong booze before going up to her, she could smell it on his breath when he spoke, so she tried to give him a second chance to back off before something could happen.

"..Maybe I can be your daddy tonight."

Oh, he's  _really_  testing it now..

"-Whatever. Jake, gonna let me have my turn?" She flat out ignored the drunken pervert's question to try and see if he would simply walk off.

"..Oh, uh.." He watched as the drunk made a face, then followed Moira's lead. "Sure, truth or dare?"

"Hey, bitch I'm talking to y-

"-Dare." Speaking over the rude man, a hint of hidden anger could be heard in her tone. At this point, hearing that insult, as well as that attempt to grab her attention, made her debate the pros and cons of starting a fight. The almost angry chuckle that escaped Jake caught her off guard, and when the guy reached for her again, he knew exactly what her dare should be. He also knew she would go through with it without hesitation, and the bartender would stand up for her too. Georgie had been watching the exchange from afar, Jake locked eyes with him when his gaze went looking for him, the caution and irritation in his own clear as day.

..If a fight were to break out, which it definitely will, they got this.

"I dare you to kick this guy's ass."

"What? Her? Kick my ass?" The guy got in real close, Jake nearly lunged for him until he caught the face that Moira made. A mischievous grin replaced her scowl, even as the man leaned his head in to whisper just loud enough for the two to hear. All the while his hand slowly went down her back, all the way until she could feel it on her ass. "She's so tiny, a fragile little thing..  _she wouldn't hurt a fly_."

That sentence was the last straw. She growled at it, this guy wasn't going to get the easy out of a punch to the nose now. Instead, she reared her head back with her hands grabbing the back of the guy's neck, and slammed her forehead into the bridge of his nose.

A favorite move of her's taught by none other than her father.

The pervert launched back a few feet with his now bleeding nose in his hands, meanwhile Moira stood up tall from her bar stool with a rather rage filled expression on her face ( she did feel a little dazed by the impact, but from having practiced this, knew how to gather her bearings ). Jake, on the other hand, stood up as well but with his jaw slacked from pure amazement of the moment. He tried to utter a word of praise, only to look to his left to see more of the group coming their way, his amazement soon turned sour with annoyance taking it's place. Seems they might have an actual fight on their hands.

"Don't you  _ever_  touch another goddamn woman without permission." Moira went to kick the guy in his stomach when one of his friends blocked her path.

"Woah woah, we're just here to have a good time. No need to be a bitch."

"Oh yeah, and your version of a good time is just like his, huh? Being a fucking creep?!"

"We're just having some innocent fun-"

"Grabbing a girl's ass sure as hell isn't innocent fun."

"Oh, you loved it, fucking whore!"

As the two bickered over what happened, Jake noticed another groupie getting awfully close to Moira, with a not too pleased look on his features. He stood inbetween them ready to go, however drunk he may be, with his chin raised and his fists closed at his sides. The stranger's surprise had Jake smirking devilishly, for him, sometimes the booze helped him in a situation such as this. He's only tipsy at the moment, not full on drunk, so he's definitely ready for  _something_.

"Enough of this, you annoying cunt!"

Before Moira could dodge it, a fist flew at her face, returning the favor of a nose that started bleeding within seconds of the hit. She did not back down, not a single step back taken as she held her nose. The blood dripped into her own mouth before she wiped it away, upon tasting it, she glared daggers at the man and reacted by spitting her own blood in his face. He launched at her, or, tried to, but only managed to crash right into the bar behind her after she avoided that attempt at attack.

Suddenly, the guy Jake tried to prevent from getting to Moira, shoved him aside and jumped right at her..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar fight ends, and Jake and Moira share a sweet little moment.

**_( Here's part two! Enjoy! )_ **

* * *

..Luckily for her, Jake blindsided the attacker, tackling him down to the ground with all the force his tipsy body could muster ( which was still quite a lot, surprisingly ). An elbow flew for his face and, even as it made full on impact with his face, Jake didn't stop in his own attack, it only made him angrier. Stopping him from getting any closer to Moira, Jake fully picked the smaller man up, then threw him to the ground, effectively subduing the man once they hit the cold, hard wood flooring.

Jake stood back up and used his arm to wipe the blood off his lips, he had that all too familiar taste of metal in his mouth, which proved to motivate him more. He searched for the two other assailants, just to catch the sight of the man Moira fought getting the upper hand on her, pinning her to the bar. He pushed forward to help her, getting close in time to see her deliver a hit to the guy's crotch with the heel of her military boot. She grabbed hold of his shoulder, then switched their positions, only she made sure to stay out of the way of his feet and keep his hands behind his back.

As she kicked the back of his knees out from under her own attacker to make him go down, the pervert that initially walked up to them had gotten up from the ground. He made a run towards them to try and help his friend, but sadly ( for him ), Jake saw him coming from a mile away. He held his arm out when the guy least expected it, managing to clothesline him a good foot away from Moira. Jake didn't stop there, he saw red, Jake didn't normally  _stop_  when he saw red, remembering that sick look on the pervert's face as he tried to 'cozy up' to Moira sickened him.

The gross phrase that ran through his head was enough to send him down to try and knock his opponent unconscious.

"Hey, hey now that's enough! Break it up!"

After so long of giving the shithead what he deserved, it seemed the bouncer finally stepped up to the plate to do his job. But it wasn't his pair of arms that pulled Jake away from the perverted man, Moira was the one prying him off of his downed opponent.

"Come on, Jake. They learned their fucking lessons." She whispered to him to get him to back away. To her surprise, it worked for a moment, until it looked like he wanted to go for him again.

Instead, all he did was spit at him, then raise his already bloodied hand to clean his chin from the fresh blood that dripped onto it. After that, he let Moira push him back to their previous seating place, his heartbeat still in his ears from the adrenaline going through his system.

_Holy shit, I'm gonna have a massive headache in the morning.._

Following that thought, he looked over Moira's face, visibly wincing at the injuries she sustained as well. One eye was already going red, presumably from a black eye starting to form, and the blood coming out of her own nose made Jake's nosebleed look like a simple trickle. Her lip sure looked bust as well. Not a great night for the both of them, but hey, at least the other guys were worse off than they were.

Georgie already had the bouncer throw the 'dildos' out the front door, pointing out that the bald headed man was actually helping Moira out and could stay as long as he wished.

Jake sat back down on his barstool, reaching to Moira to help if she so needed it. She simply got back in her seat as she always did, unaffected by her injuries, as if that fight didn't happen just then. The admiration that he felt for her hit him like a damn truck upon seeing that. His first judgement of her turned out to be so right, she's one damn tough cookie, and he's loving it more and more. He hated admitting that to himself after just suffering a breakup not too long ago, but dammit, he can't deny she was one fucking badass, admirable girl. The booze mixed in with the adrenaline from the fight weren't helping keep those feelings at bay, not one bit.

He wanted to make a clever comment on her tenacity, but found himself staring as the bartender rushed to get the two some ice to apply to their faces. He experienced a whole whirlwind of emotions during that fight, yet only came out of it feeling nothing but adoration for Moira. So much so, he didn't even notice her grab the two ice packs handed to her by the bartender, then promptly place one on his nose and the other on her own. He jumped a little at the cold touch, adjusting to it as a few seconds went by, going on to thank her as he held it over his nose. He barely registered the look on Moira's face, but she seemed.. the same way as him, almost. Relieved, happy that it ended, but.. adoring? Was that that little twinkle he found in her eye?

And that guess would be correct, because as she glanced over Jake's form to see if he received any other injuries, she started experiencing a similar feeling of admiration herself. Nobody's really stood up with her during a fight like that, and he walked out of it the same way she did, with his head held high, taking their victory like a champ. Her heart sang for a second ( and for all of that one second, she had no clue as to why ) at the reassuring smirk on his lips. Just as he did her, she found herself staring at him with a certain fondness she hadn't felt in.. ever, really. She's had a few partners in her lifetime that she liked before, that she's had feelings for, but none of them really felt like this. Not so suddenly, either. Maybe it was the alcohol making her feel this way, but.. it's nice. She even felt herself blushing, which she hid behind the fact that she was holding ice to her face.

The bartender kept asking them question after question, making sure they both checked out alright ( when Jake felt Georgie should be doing moreso with Moira, considering she got out of that worse than Jake did himself ). They answered everything accordingly and, once Georgie was sure the two were as fine as they said they were, offered them both some drinks to ease their pain. Jake was a little caught off guard by the acceptance of the fight, but when he went to question it, the bartender went on to thank the two for getting rid of the 'frat party' that generally ruined the fun for everyone inside the club. Plus, it made for quite the entertainment, Georgie admitted. They gladly accepted said drinks after hearing this, going so far as to clink their cups before downing the liquid in their new glasses.

Jake continued contemplating his newfound feelings, trying to weigh his options on if he should act on them. He didn't want to.. do anything to her, not like those perverted fools they just fought so hard with. He just found that he really liked her, and that he didn't even know what to do with himself when he looked at that smile she had on her now busted lips and that..

He wanted to make this night better for her. He was the one who asked her out to a couple of drinks anyway, he brought her out here. But he also wanted to figure out if these feelings weren't just a quick bout of jumbled up emotions from the alcohol. Just.. how could he do that right now? He hated waiting to figure these things out..

Just then, an idea sparked within his mind as she sat there, finishing a few texts on her phone.

_Truth or dare.._

He hid his own thoughts behind his smirk, as per usual, trying to make himself as hard to read and jokingly as possible in case she didn't feel the same way.

"..Hey," He cleared his throat then in a successful attempt to get her attention. As she put her phone away, he continued. "Truth or dare?"

"..Wasn't it your turn when we left off?" She teasingly lifted her eyebrow, resisting the urge to cringe at the pain from the sudden movement she made. He caught that and had a tiny ounce of concern course through him then

"Just go with it, truth or dare?"

"Alright, fuck it. Dare. Whatcha got for me this time?"

"I.. okay, remember you don't  _have_  to do this one if you don't want to, okay?" This only prompted another eyebrow raise, except from the other side this time just to prevent the pain from happening again. She nodded for him to go on, now interested in what he wanted her to do. "..I dare you to kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard that right."

She painfully opened both eyes wide at this prompt, not out of anger but more out of surprise than anything. For a moment, she debated the option to outright refuse him, ask him what the hell he was thinking, but.. maybe it was the booze talking, but a big part of her really wanted to go through with it. Those feelings from earlier hadn't yet gone away, strong as the first moment she realized it.. Fuck it, she decided, she could also use this to figure her own feelings out as well.

"You're fucking serious? Not shitting me?"

"Maybe."

For him, it looked almost as if she was going to reject that prompt just because of that sarcastic reply.. up until she hopped out of her seat, gently grabbed onto his shirt collar, and pulled him down to her height to place her soft, yet sore lips onto his.

The sudden move did not go on without any surprise for Jake, his own eyes widening in pure shock, but he still took that answer in stride. His own lips were gentle in their movements against hers, surprising Moira with the smoothness of them. They appeared rough when she saw them, though she's not exactly complaining about it. One of his hands stayed stationed at the middle of her back to pull her into him, while the other ran through her short hair. As for hers, they slowly snaked their way over his shoulders and gripped at the back of his shirt, trying to get a little closer during their embrace. Their heartbeats rang in their ears once more, this time the adrenaline didn't cause it. Neither wanted to admit that, both were too stubborn to even try it, yet somehow they could tell by how eager the other was during the kiss.. or was it the buzz running through their system? Who cares? They didn't.

Breaking that kiss was proving to be difficult as they continued on, however, they needed to come up for air eventually. They both exhaled deeply as they separated, staring at each other for what felt like hours until Moira grabbed her ice bag from the counter, and plopped right back into her bar stool. She didn't act as though nothing happened between them this time around, she instead held a victorious look on her features as she propped on elbow onto the counter. Jake held the same sort of grin on his own.

"Well?" Moira piped up.

"That was.. damn fucking  _good_. Gotta say."

"..You can take that as a thank you, for helping me tonight."

"No need to thank, those guys were pricks anyway. They deserved the beat down we gave them."

"Fuck yeah, they did!"

From that point on, the two went back into their previous banter for the night. Both filled with a new, beautiful admiration for each other. They didn't know just what to do with it further than what they did, however, that didn't really matter to either of them for the rest of that night.

They only wanted some peaceful, uninterrupted fun. They'll figure this whole thing out later.

* * *

**_( ANNNNND THERE'S THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! I had about 3k written out already and just decided to do the rest in one foul swoop! I believe I've gotten everything I wanted to write out in these two parts and if there's anything else I find that needs to be added, it'll be tomorrow or later in the week. Up next will be TATW's next chapter on my FFN account ( TheGoldLily ), so be on the look out for that. Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment if you want to! )_ **


End file.
